Michael Williams
Michael Williams is the Blue Supernova Ranger. Michael was around thirty years old when he joined the Supernova Rangers. A former Arrow Glen Police Department veteran, he often clashed with his superiors and the other rangers due to his hotheadedness, but showed his loyalty well with his teammates. He complained a lot and was very by the book. He would usually get into arguments with Law due to their differences in methods, but always had complete respect for him. He is also very by-the-book, straight-laced and sensible, Michael is a classic overachiever. Law eventually learned why Michael was usually hotheaded. At the end of each day, Michael usually went home and spent time with his daughter, Taylor. Michael was a completely different man as he was being the best father and man he could be to Taylor. But every once in a while, Michael would struggle with Taylor. After hanging out with Taylor, Michael had to give up her to his ex-wife and usually went home alone. That’s why Michael was so bitter to begin with. Even then, Law still had full respect for Michael and often said that if Law weren’t around, Michael would be a good leader for the Supernova Rangers. Throughout the series, Michael would often bring Taylor to the Supernova Space Station and let her hang out around the station. All of the rangers loved her, but every once in a while she can be a little annoying. Kids, right? Later in the season, when Law confronted Captain Logan, Michael announced that he planned on leaving the rangers to be near Taylor. His ex-wife was moving to a different planet and Taylor was going with her. So naturally, Michael had to follow her. But after Law got arrested, Michael had to drop everything and helped the other rangers clear his name. After the rangers were reinstated, Michael learned that his ex-wife had left Taylor behind on Earth with her sister. Michael didn’t trust the sister at all so he took Taylor and moved her to the space station to live there full-time. During the Regency’s takeover of the space station, Michael and Taylor were stuck on the station while the other rangers managed to escape. The two had to play a cat-and-mouse game with the Regency in order to escape the station safely. Michael left Taylor on Earth with his mother, where it was safe, while he joined the other rangers to go on the run from the Regency. While the rangers were on the run in the Regency War, Michael had naturally lost some of his quick temper and became more a more stoic ranger. Despite working together for the past year or so, he found a new friend in Jasmine. The two grew closer together due to their mutual interest of leaving a loved one behind home (Taylor and Jasmine’s father). After making peace with the Regency and rescuing Law from Valizer, Michael decided to move back to Earth and live there full-time with his own family; Taylor, Jasmine, his mother and Jasmine’s father. Michael was a hotheaded detective with a bad temper who matured into a calm figure and became a much better father to his daughter.